Lavender
by person6
Summary: {one shot} about Ryou and Bakura showing how much Bakura cares about Ryou.


Hey people! Here's a one shot from me! It's sort of a break from Sign of the Seer, but anyways please read. It's about Ryou and Bakura once more, can you tell I like them? Oh and I don't do lemons, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, some Ryou bullying but Bakura to the rescue! ***************************************************************** ******************************************* "Well, well, well. Poor Ryou Bakura, all alone and nobody to help you."  
  
Large chocolate eyes stared up in obvious fear as the overly steroid stuffed bully threateningly over shadowed the smaller boy. He slowly stalked toward the petrified boy, cornering him into a dark ally. Ryou tried to keep his trembling under control, not wanting to give away how utterly petrified he was.  
  
"Well Ryou, I've missed our little get together...I hope you haven't been avoiding me now have you?"  
  
The sickeningly overly patronizing voice made Ryou want to hide away from the hidden malice. The tiny features of the bully grew darker as a hammer sized fist reached out to grab the long mane of silvery hair, pulling Ryou closer to his face.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
The hot cigarette smoke breath washed over him, making him want to vomit over the bully's face but knew better then that.  
  
I've-I've just been, really busy Ushio, re-really!"  
  
"You little liar! I know you've been avoiding me you little bitch!"  
  
The other free hand of the bully was rammed onto Ryou's pale cheek, throwing the poor boy's lithe body onto the brick wall where the air was knocked out of him. Lifting his body on all fours Ryou tried to breathe regularly only to have a foot rammed into his chest where he could feel several ribs crack, if not break. He let out a little pained yell. He knew better then to plead with a bully; it only brought about humiliation to him as they taunted his cries for help. Ryou could feel the ring heat up on his chest, flaring out a little anger as if to warn Ushio but to no avail. As Ryou tried to cling to the wall in a protest the bully yanked the boy closer to him once more. Suddenly the force of Ryou clinging to the wall and Ushio pulling him in the opposite direction resulted in a sickeningly loud 'POP' as Ryou shoulder seemed to yank itself out of its owner. A wave of pain hit the poor boy as his chocolate eyes widened in pain, all but screaming. He let out a pained gasp as he tried to clutch his shoulder to ease to pain to no avail. Ushio, seeing this as an open invitation to hit the boy, let his fist swing in the air, aimed for the pale boy's body. Suddenly the ring on Ryou's chest glowed and just as the fist was about to hit the battered boy a pale fist shot out and grabbed the wrist sailing toward his hikari.  
  
"Who the fuckin hell are you?!"  
  
A cry of surprise was ripped from Ushio's throat as he was a nearly identical boy standing in protectively next to Ryou. His silvery hair tumbled down to his shoulders in a haphazard manner as sharp blood red eyes greeted tiny beady ones. Malice and anger was mixed in creating a border of insanity in those unnerving eyes. The boy moved his slight body in front of Ryou, shielding the younger looking boy from the over sized bully.  
  
"I am a yami, a dark, a demon from the deepest and darkest pit of hell."  
  
The decidedly dark voice seemed to pierce the bully's very marrow as he tensed up a little prepared to fight off the smaller youth.  
  
"All big talk."  
  
He tried to shake it off, but was unnerved when the Doppler- ganger of his victim smiled feraly, showing off pointed canines that promised hurt.  
  
"Nobody hurts my hikari"  
  
With that Bakura slammed a fist into the unsuspecting bully's face, making him stumble only to have himself jabbed in the stomach by Bakura's elbow. He took a wild swing at the youth's face only to hit the empty air. He swerved only to be hit by a foot in the face once more. With lightening quick actions he was put in a quick choke hold by a strong arm.  
  
"If I ever find you even breathing on my hikari's shadow ever again, I'll make sure that your soul gets slowly devoured by shadow realm and them slowly kill you off with my bare hands, got it? Now scram!"  
  
Stumbling Ushio ran for his very life, never looking back in fear that the mysterious 'yami' would hunt him down. As garnet eyes eyed the quickly disappearing figure he turned to the small figure crouched down on the floor, gasping in pain. Ryou felt gentle hands pull away at his hand which cradled his shoulder. Watery chocolate eyes stared up at sharp garnet ones.  
  
"Dislocated"  
  
With a sniffle Ryou looked up at his darker half.  
  
"Do you want to go in the ring until we get home?"  
  
With a nod, Ryou let his body be pulled in to the ancient ring where he let his body fall into his soul room. Standing Bakura began to walk in the direction in which Ryou had been walking before he was pulled over the Ushio. Letting his hair fall back from his shoulders he tilted his head up, staring up at the darkening sky. Soon stars would dot the velvety dark, shining like a lantern. He dug his hands into his pockets as the coat he wore gathered near his elbows, showing off the pale skin of his wrist in the quiet street. It was quiet, no cars traveling home or people scurrying back from work. Even the wind seemed to have lost its will to blow at the silvery hair hanging down Bakura's back. By the time Bakura arrived to their comfortable looking house, the sun had begun to die, fading away into a mass of blood reds and vibrant oranges. Entering the quiet house he made his way to the large bathroom where he began to run the hot water. Slowly as the misty heat gathered in the low ceiling bathroom Bakura let the heavily scented rose oil sink into the water. Soon the delicate of rose petals hung like a curtain around the room.  
  
//Ryou...//  
  
In a small flash Ryou stood beside Bakura staring curiously up at his darker half.  
  
"A bath?"  
  
"It'll help you feel better."  
  
Nodding he let Bakura's slim finger's unbutton the dirtied shirt, slowly slipping it off his shoulders, pausing as he tried to avoid contact with the out of proportion one. A small whine left Ryou's throat as he felt pain threaten to race throughout his body once more.  
  
"Relax..."  
  
Letting his muscles loosen Ryou slipped into the vat of heavily scented water, Bakura sliding his body close to his. He let his back rest on the chest of Bakura, slowly relaxing under the scent of roses and the gentle touch of his lover. Bakura planted a soft kiss on spot at the base of the milky white throat. He traveled up, slowly letting his lips skim over the silky skin.  
  
//So beautiful...so nefer*...an angel, my angel...//  
  
He let his lips fasten over Ryou's full ones, deepening it with passion and love by the second. As Ryou was distracted by the kiss Bakura let his hands rest on Ryou's dislocated shoulder and in one fluid motion he snapped it back into place. A muffled scream could be heard as Ryou widened his eyes in the sudden pain that seemed to burn his very nerves.  
  
//I'm sorry love, I'm sorry//  
  
Bakura squeezed his eyes shut as the muffled cry of pain as he deepened the kiss despite the tears slowly making their way down the pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
He kissed away the opaque tears before they could continue their journey down the beautiful face he loved.  
  
"No more tears tenshi, no more tears."  
  
He whispered, gently smoothing away the remaining tears. Resting his silvery head onto Bakura's throat Ryou breathed in the delicate scent of the roses, letting it curl around his body. Soon the shuddering sobs quieted and Bakura let the comforting hand leave the aching shoulder. As Ryou let his eyes drift shut, inhaling the scents. Bakura let his finger drift to the ugly bruise marring the other wise perfect pale skin. Slowly the bruise began to shrink, leaving behind it a trail of silky pale skin like the moon that shone through. Slowly the dull ache left his ribs as Bakura trailed his hands across the abused chest. Ryou relaxed as all the aches and pain disappeared by the slightest touch of his lover's hands. As the warm water cradled them Ryou could feel himself become heavily sedated by the feeling of pure comfort. In a far away sense of mind he felt himself be lifted out of the warm bliss and wrapped up into the fleecy towels. Cracking his eyes open he met the amused gaze of Bakura.  
  
//Don't go to sleep just yet hikari...//  
  
Forcing himself to fight against the sudden onslaught demand to close his eyes once more, Ryou blinked as his lover carried him to his bed. Numbly Ryou slipped on his boxers, slipping on his dark pajama pants as well.  
  
//Lie down...//  
  
Following the orders of his beloved, Ryou lay face down on the mattress, letting his body melt into the soft mattress. He was surprised when sudden warmth was placed on his shoulders, gently kneading his muscles. Bakura's oil coated hands made Ryou melt into a liquid goo like state, making him purr at the slightest touch. The sweet scents of lavender invade his nose, making his mind to become more sedated if that was possible. Bakura's slender fingers seemed to pinpoint the exact muscles that needed to be massaged, gently kneading the comforting body below him.  
  
//I love you Ryou, I love you more then life itself, I will love you until the day I die...//  
  
Ryou felt his cheeks flush at the comment, feeling the passion flow through their link.  
  
/I love you too yami and I will love you beyond eternity.../  
  
And with that though Ryou surrendered his battle against sleep and let his large chocolate eyes drift off into sleep, the last thought lingering in Bakura's mind. He let the oil that glistened on Ryou's soft pale skin remain, smoothing off the remainder onto his hands. As he laid down next to Ryou, burying his nose into Ryou's lavender scented hair he smiled. Such a beautiful angel, so beautiful, nefer, and it was all his. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Well, that sort of sucked...I hope you liked it better then I did. I didn't think it was all that great but I did it because I was soft of bored. I hope you read and review, thanks! Ja! ^_^  
  
*nefer: means beautiful 


End file.
